In Hope
by Lttlwings
Summary: Eriol goes back in time to save the woman that he loves the most. But things can change when the Time Card decides to send the boy to another scenario! Plz RR!
1. Not a Simple Man

Disclaimer: Clamp owns CCS!  
  
"." character's speech '.' character's thoughts (.) character's within.  
  
~Chapter 1~  
  
Eriol Hiiragizawa stood alone at the deserted cemetery, under the gray sky. His gloomy eyes looked upon the grave in front of him with such remorse and agony that one could have guessed that a part of his life was shattered. His once azure eyes that shined with life and happiness seemed now to be lost and blind.  
  
The flowers brought to honor the dead were clenched in his hands, while tears of pain slowly released itself from the young gentleman's eyes. Such misery for only one death, a death that took away a happiness, a happiness that was cherished by one loved person, a loved person that now stood alone regretting the past.  
  
"Master it is time to head home." whispered Suppi quietly afraid to disturb the silence Eriol was surrounded by.  
  
"I did not have the chance to tell her Suppi." Started Eriol silently as he paused for a brief moment, "I haven't told Kaho how much I loved her."  
  
"Master." Spoke Suppi in sorrow to see such a young man in such depression.  
  
"If I was there to save her." cried Eriol in anguish, as the grip around the flowers started to shake.  
  
"It's not your fault master. Destiny brought this misery upon you, you have nothing to be guilty of." Spoke Suppi trying his best to counsel his master.  
  
"If I had pushed her away from that car, she wouldn't have died. She wouldn't have left me alone." Continued Eriol in desolation, apparently not taking Suppi's words into consideration.  
  
"Master please don't blame this situation onto yourself." Pleaded Suppi.  
  
"I could have done something Suppi!" called out Eriol in anger at his incapability.  
  
"No master, you couldn't. You're just a man. A young man." whispered the guardian quietly.  
  
Eriol stood there in silence as he felt the rain pour itself upon his disturbed figure. His midnight hair fell upon his eyes as the mixture of the rain combined with the salty tears of his eyes. Looking up, Eriol left the rain wash his face in refreshment, as there he stood in deep thoughts.  
  
"Just a man you say? No, I'm no ordinary man Suppi. I am also the most powerful mage in the world." he whispered in realization, as a small smile began to tug itself from his face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is insane!!!!" called out Suppi in terror as his master stormed into the vast library he owned at his mansion.  
  
"It's brilliant. How come I had never thought about this before?" called out Eriol in great bliss as he ignored his guardian's calls.  
  
"You can't go back into time master, it is too dangerous!" shouted Suppi louder in hopes that Eriol would listen.  
  
"How can it be dangerous? I know how to control my magic enough to make the Time Card work." Explained Eriol.  
  
"This is insane master! I know your powerful, but you also have to take into consideration the consequences there will be if you change the past!" spoke the guardian logically.  
  
"Who cares about the consequences? All I want is Kaho back by my side!" he concluded, as he picked up a certain red book from the bookshelves.  
  
Suppi angered by his master's irrational actions, quickly flew up and took the book away from Eriol's hands, before he could unlock it.  
  
"Give the Clow Book back to me Suppi." Urged Eriol as he looked towards the flying guardian that now stood far away from him.  
  
"Not until you come back to your commonsense."  
  
Eriol frowned, "I'm loosing my patience with you Suppi."  
  
"I don't care. As long as you're safe here in the present, I will accept any torture you apply onto me."  
  
"Do you realize that I'm in misery and that your keeping me away from the one thing that might bring me back to my happiness." spoke Eriol, while staring up towards his guardian.  
  
"Now I won't ask you again. Give me back the Clow Book, or I swear that you will wish you were never been created." He slowly concluded his last words in a threatening tone.  
  
"Master, hear me. There is no guarantee that you will be going back to the same past you had. This might be a different past, with different people, and different scenario. What are the possibilities that you will end up in the same past you had just 1 week ago during the car accident?" explained Suppi.  
  
Eriol stood there in silence, contemplating what he had just heard. It was true. Suppi was right, there was a very little chance he would go back to the right past.  
  
Clow Reed was a wise man. He knew the consequences of changing the past. A whole future could be changed with one modification. That is why Clow Reed gave the Time Card the permission to send a person back towards another past, totally different from the reality that person lived in.  
  
"Master I'm sorry." Spoke Suppi a bit guilty, as he saw realization dawn into his gloomy eyes.  
  
Eriol kept his silence, as he looked down from his guardian.  
  
"You should take the risk." Spoke a female voice.  
  
Eriol looked towards the figure that stood leaning against the wall, as she smiled contently towards her master. Her long reddish hair cascaded itself from her back, where two pairs of butterfly wings were located. Pushing herself away from her spot, the guardian slowly walked towards the young man and gave him a tight hug.  
  
"You should go master." She whispered silently. "There is a chance that you may save her."  
  
"Your mad!!!" called out Suppi as he flew down and hit Ruby Moon with the Clow Book.  
  
"Ouch!" she called out, "What was that for?"  
  
"For not helping!" he complained.  
  
"Your right." Whispered Eriol as a small smile emerged form his face.  
  
"NO! She isn't right!!!!" panicked Suppi.  
  
"Of course I am." She teased, but then spoke with seriousness. "Master I want you to be careful. If you go back to the wrong past, you will have to wait 1 or 2 weeks until your able to return and your magic has to be precise. Promise me you will be cautious."  
  
"No he will not promise you anything, for he will be staying! I forbid him to leave this place!" called out Suppi in irritation.  
  
"I promise." Spoke Eriol with a smile, as he embraced Ruby Moon in great gratitude for her support. Suppi gaped with disbelief.  
  
"Master you can't leave!!!" urged Suppi. "What if you can't come back? What if you're not able to save Kaho? What if your magic fails you?" he questioned.  
  
"Relax Suppi!" answered Ruby Moon coolly. "He will manage it."  
  
"Besides." Spoke Eriol smiling, "I'm not just a simple young man."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wishing his master good luck and a safe trip, his two guardians stood back from their master, as they watched intently.  
  
Eriol smiled in appreciation, for it had taken a long time until they had convinced Suppi of giving the Clow Book back. He then looked down at the Time Card, which was held tightly between his fingers. Closing his eyes in concentration, Eriol focused his attention towards his magic, as his heart hoped that he would be able to go back to the right past.  
  
With the Clow staff on hand, Eriol touched the tip of the staff with the card, as a strong aura surrounded the young gentleman. A light enveloped the figure, as a strong gust blew forward, pulling Eriol into a tunnel of bright lights. Twirling him into an endless cycle.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
So here it is! The first chapter! I got inspired and so decided to write down this fic! I hope u enjoyed it and plz plz plz review^^ 


	2. Thank You

Disclaimer: Clamp owns CCS!  
  
"..." character's speech '...' character's thoughts (...) character's within.  
  
A/N: I'm giving this fic another try!!! I'll write a couple of chapters, and if it really doesn't work then I'll definitely stop with this fic. Thanx for reading and plz leave me a review telling me your opinions^^  
  
Enjoy.  
  
~Chapter 2~  
  
"Ouff."  
  
Eriol abruptly opened his eyes as he was awaken by something that unpleasantly bounced onto his stomach. He sat up from where he laid and realized he had landed onto a park with a big penguin slid in the middle of a round sand box. How long have he been asleep? For the hard bench soured Eriol's back where he had found himself laid. Rubbing his eyes sleepy, Eriol found the Clow Key hanging around his wrist, and a soccer ball at his lap.  
  
"Where did this come from?" asked Eriol to himself as he realized that this particular toy awoke him.  
  
"Hey!" called out a voice. Eriol averted his gaze to find a little boy running towards his direction.  
  
"Could you return the soccer ball?" he asked.  
  
"Here." Replied Eriol returning the object.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Before the boy could run off to resume his game, Eriol quickly asked. "Could you tell me where I am."  
  
The boy smiled. "You're a stranger, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, you can say that."  
  
"You're in Tomoeda Town." he announced proudly.  
  
Eriol chuckled, "Could you tell me what day and year it is?"  
  
The boy looked a bit confused but did what he was asked. Eriol thanked the boy for the useful information and saw him run off happily away to his friends that stood waiting afar. He sighed heavily and started to gaze around his surrounding. So he wasn't back to his normal past. Something must have gone wrong on the procedure or the Time Card had decided to play a trick on him.  
  
Eriol closed his eyes in dismay. Here he was alone in a different time period, and without a place to go.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eriol raked his midnight hair away from his azure eyes, as he walked along the crowded street at that busy town. He watched the distracted citizens come and go in a hurry pace. Girls about his age walking together while chatting. Little boys playing childish games with each other. Elder people sitting with their crowd enjoying the sun under the blue sky. Couples holding hands while whispering softly to each other in their bliss.  
  
Nothing was different from Tomoeda he originally lived in. The technology, the emotions, the fashion, everything seemed to be the exact same reality.  
  
"Everything except for Kaho."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eriol stopped with the crowd as the red light for the pedestrian glowed brightly. He waited patiently for the cars to zoom by, for he was in no hurry, since there was no certain destination to head for. Looking away from the moving cars, Eriol's gaze was suspended onto a lonely figure that walked towards the middle of the street, apparently distracted in deep thoughts.  
  
With eyes opened wide, Eriol suddenly saw the figure as being Kaho. His mind began to recall the accident where he had witnessed his own love being hit by a speeding car. Without thinking twice, Eriol pushed his was through the crowd of people in a hurry to save the lady that seemed oblivion of the danger she had gotten herself into.  
  
"Kaho!!!" Eriol called out, desperately trying to call the lady's attention before it was too late.  
  
Seeing that his shouts were futile, Eriol quickly reached out towards the figure as his arms wrapped around the delicate waste safely. Both bodies rolled away towards the sidewalk, just in time as the car zoomed by. Eriol feeling his arm pain by the fall, ignored his injury to looked down at the lady he had saved. Her long raven hair cascaded at her back, while her delicate hands grasped tightly around Eriol's back. Her face was buried onto his chest, as her body trembled in fear.  
  
"Are you alright?" he questioned silently as the truth dawned into him, for the almost death situation made his mind confuse the young girl he held, with Kaho.  
  
The lady slowly then pushed away as her face looked up to meet his azure pools. There she was, looking at him so innocently and guilty for the whole event. A smile managed to emerge on her soft fair skin, although her amethyst eyes still showed fear.  
  
"Thank you for saving my life." she spoke in great gratitude.  
  
Eriol smiled back before getting up from his feet and dusting himself. Although he smiled, the lady could see misery and sorrow in his handsome eyes.  
  
"Your welcome." He spoke before turning away to join the crowd.  
  
"Wait!" called the lady as she quickly got up to follow him. "What's your name?"  
  
"My name isn't necessary." He replied as he kept walking.  
  
"Of course it's necessary. Can't I know the name of the man who saved me?" she questioned with a smile.  
  
Eriol sighed, "If you must know, I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa."  
  
"Eriol Hiiragizawa." She repeated thoughtfully, "It's a nice name. I'm Tomoyo Daidouji." She spoke while trying to keep up with his pace.  
  
Eriol suddenly winced, as a man accidentally bumped onto his figure as they walked pass each other. Tomoyo seeing his pain quickly noticed that his left arm was bleeding due to the fact that he saved her. Wanting to help, Tomoyo took from inside her pocket skirt a white handkerchief and slowly tied it around the bleeding injury. Eriol watched her fix his arm.  
  
"There you go." Spoke the lady with a satisfied smile at her work.  
  
"Thank you." spoke Eriol as his pain was a bit eased.  
  
"It's the least I could do." Tomoyo replied, "By the way I'm willing to repay you a favor since you just saved my life."  
  
"There's nothing you could do for me." Eriol spoke gloomily as the thought of Kaho gone made his heart sink.  
  
"Come on, there must be something I could do." she insisted with a smile.  
  
Eriol couldn't help notice how beautiful the lady looked when smiling so truthfully. He looked up to the sky and noticed gray clouds forming, that meant rain.  
  
"Well, there is one thing I need." Eriol quickly spoke.  
  
"Anything." Tomoyo assured.  
  
"I need a place to stay, at least for a week or two."  
  
"Easy. You're invited to my house." She concluded.  
  
Eriol looked surprise. "Just like that?" he questioned, for he never knew such a gentle person could exist to invite a total stranger to their domain.  
  
"Yes, just like that."  
  
"And you trust me?" Eriol continued questioning.  
  
"I do. For you can't be a bad guy when you just saved my life." explained Tomoyo smiling.  
  
Eriol smiled back, impressed that such a lovely lady could be so optimistic of life and so warm hearted.  
  
"Well we better hurry up, before the rain started to pour down." Spoke Tomoyo as she took Eriol's hand and pushed him along the street towards her house.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hope you enjoyed! Don't hesitate to press the lil button down here! Thanx and plz be patient for the next update which may take a while to come^^  
  
Thanx again^^ 


	3. Helping Hand

Disclaimer: Clamp owns CCS!  
  
"..." character's speech '...' character's thoughts (...) character's within.  
  
A/N: Here goes another chapter, hope u enjoy!!! Thanx for the lovely reviews, u flatter me too much, but it's really great that u'r enjoying it^^ Really appreciate the great reviews!!!! Thanx!  
  
~Chapter 3~  
  
Eriol kept looking around his surroundings as Tomoyo guided him ahead to her house. The clouds were getting darker but that did not make them walk any faster. Curious and somehow peculiar, Eriol gazed carefully at a house which wasn't totally visible because of the tall trees. But soon they came to approach the mansion, making the gentleman realize that that peculiar house was of his own in his time period.  
  
Surprised and in hopes, Eriol was eager to know if Kaho was living there with him, like she used to. The location, the scenario was different but he was completely sure that this mansion was exactly like his own. Not wasting time, Eriol stopped in front of the mansion's gates, while gripping onto Tomoyo's hand, which they still held, making the lady look back in confusion.  
  
"What is it?" she asked curiously.  
  
Eriol smiled, "I guess I just found the location where a special person might be living in." he responded.  
  
"So that means you found a place to stay in." concluded Tomoyo thoughtfully.  
  
Eriol looked down at her, for a while he had thought he'd saw disappointment in her eyes, but yet again he was too distracted with the possibility of seeing Kaho again to really pay much attention.  
  
"I guess, this means I could leave." Spoke Tomoyo.  
  
Before she could retreat, Eriol tightened his grip around her hands, "No, not yet." He spoke. "I need you to stay for a bit longer, if you don't mind."  
  
Tomoyo looked back to that soft expression on his face, she saw anxiety, but yet fear in his eyes. Tomoyo couldn't help but to smile back at him.  
  
"Of course I'll stay."  
  
"Thank you. Now for the harder part." Eriol spoke as he hesitated to press the doorbell.  
  
He couldn't help to be nervous. He didn't know what to expect. There were so many possibilities that she might be living here or not. If she were, would Kaho by any chance remember him? So many unknown questions caused the gentleman to fear the consequences of being disappointed once again. He looked down at Tomoyo's encouraging smile and that somehow made him cozy inside. He smiled back and slowly returned his gaze towards the mansion.  
  
With a sigh, he pressed the doorbell button and waited there standing for a reply. Every second that passed, Tomoyo could feel him tighten his grip around her hand, but to her surprise, Eriol looked so composed and calm. Tomoyo squeezed back his hand gently, assuring the gentleman that she was here to help and he understood by flashing her a smile, which did make the lady blush unknowingly.  
  
"How may I help you?" spoke a male voice from the speaker that was attached to the gate walls.  
  
Eriol pressed the button and spoke, "I'm looking for a lady called Mitsuki Kaho."  
  
There was a small pause. "Sorry, there isn't anyone in this residence that goes by that name."  
  
Eriol sighed in sadness, "Alright. Thank you."  
  
Tomoyo watched him take another look at the mansion, with a longing desire inside of his eyes. He then slowly walked away, as Tomoyo followed behind.  
  
"I'm sorry." Spoke Tomoyo.  
  
Eriol looked at her and smiled, "No worries."  
  
"Cheer up and let's go back home."  
  
"Home." Eriol repeated silently, as the urge of going back to his own family members began to increase.  
  
Funny how back then he did not give much attention to his domain, but now with the situation turned around, Eriol couldn't help but to feel homesick, wishing to return and find Kaho still there with his guardians.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
As they crossed the street, rain began to pour from the sky. Eriol quickly then took off his jacket to cover Tomoyo up, protecting her from the wet raindrops. The lady looked up, wanting to protest, but her breath was taken away as she saw how gorgeous he looked with his wet midnight hair falling over his azure eyes. She began to blush as she could see through his wet shirt the perfect, well built body of the young man. Eriol now circled his arm around her shoulders to protect her further more.  
  
"Come on." He whispered closely.  
  
Tomoyo found herself nodding instead, for she was speechless to that delightful tickle of his breath brushing against her check. Was she supposed to feel so warm inside?  
  
Running through the rain wasn't easy for a lady that wore sandals and jeans- skirt. Although Tomoyo did avoid her steps, she couldn't help herself but to trip forward when trying to escape a puddle of water. Eriol noticing her misstep quickly circled his arms around her waist and pushed her back into his strong embrace. Tomoyo could feel herself blush as she leaned onto his warm chest, while his arms caressed her skin.  
  
"You should be careful." Spoke Eriol behind her, causing the lady to shiver in delight.  
  
Eriol let go of her to pick up his jacket and once again cover her up. "Alright. Let's get moving." He spoke with a smile.  
  
Tomoyo smiled back and they set forward to their destination.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eriol entered the vast living room as he spotted Tomoyo sitting down on the carpet floor in front of the fireplace. He couldn't help noticing how beautiful she looked before the blazing fire that glowed her soft features. Noticing his presence, Tomoyo looked up to smile at him. Eriol smiled back and made his way to sit beside her.  
  
"Did the clothes fit you?" questioned Tomoyo as she looked at his figure.  
  
"Perfectly." He replied, for he did look good with the clothes that belonged to Tomoyo's father.  
  
"Not wanting to be rude, but what brings you to Tomoeda Town?" she questioned.  
  
Eriol looked towards the fire, and there she saw again, the pain and agony. Somehow she felt guilty in stirring up the bad memories that caused the charming boy to become so gloomy.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's none of my business to interfere with your problems." She spoke quickly.  
  
"It's ok." He whispered softly, and a bit distant in thoughts. "I'm here to find a person."  
  
"Mitsuki Kaho?"  
  
"Yes, Mitsuki Kaho. She's a special person to me."  
  
"So where did you originally come from?" asked Tomoyo now curious to know about him.  
  
"Would you believe me if I said that I traveled through time?" Eriol questioned her with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Why not." She replied a bit unconvinced with his explanation.  
  
"Alright. So I came from Tomoeda Town from my time period. To be more exact from England in my time period." Eriol concluded.  
  
Tomoyo couldn't help but to smile, a smile that most likely wanted to laugh, but somehow she did not doubt his words. As weird as it sounded she did actually believe in him. There was something about him that made Tomoyo trust his words as being true.  
  
"I'll help you."  
  
"Help me? You mean to say that you believe me?" Eriol questioned.  
  
"Yes." She spoke smiling.  
  
Eriol smiled back in amusement. She was definitely different from other girls he had meet before. So trustworthy and open-minded, that he couldn't help but to hug her for the person that she was. Tomoyo blushed as she felt his warm arms circle her tightly. He soon let go of her.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Just repaying you for the favor." Replied Tomoyo.  
  
"Your more of a savior to me than of what I was for you." Eriol spoke.  
  
"Nope. You did save my life remember? If I have died you wouldn't be here in my house." She concluded.  
  
Eriol chuckled, "Let's just say that you're an guardian angel." and that made Tomoyo blush once again to that charming smile of his.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Another chapter!!! So what did you think?!??! Don't be afraid to press the little button down here!!! Leave me anything that u wish in the reviews, but plz don't be a flamer!! Thanx for the support and the reviews some of you left me^^ I will be back with another update!! Thanx^^ 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS

Note: Wow! It has been years since the last time I wrote a fic. I thought I had stopped, but I needed to let something inside of me out that is why I felt the urge to write again.

I don't know how far this fic will go, but for now I will run with the ideas I have. I don't know how different my concept is from the initial chapters, but forgive me if they don't connect. My ideas have changed, and so things will be different from what was intended when I wrote the initial chapters.

So I hope you enjoy this new chapter.I don't expect much from the readers, but a review would be really great :)

**Chapter 4**

Eriol Hiiragizawa entered the kitchen and found Tomoyo sitting before the dinning table. She was drinking her orange juice when she noticed the gentleman pulling a chair before her. He smiled and took his seat.

"Good morning." Spoke Tomoyo with a pleasant smile. "Did you sleep well?"

Eriol smiled back sadly, "I'm afraid that my nightmares have prevented me from a good night sleep."

Tomoyo looked worried. "Would you like to sleep in today?"

Eriol chuckled. "There is no need for that. I'm afraid of going back to sleep and dream again. Besides I came here for one purpose. I can't waste my time."

Tomoyo nodded in understanding. She had promised to help him search for Kaho, the special person he was willing to go after. The guilt and sadness she saw in Eriol's eyes yesterday were proof enough hat Kaho was a great part of his life. His determination to find her made Tomoyo realize that Eriol was willing to do anything for that special person. He reminded her of herself. Tomoyo wondered if she would go that far for her one special person.

"This is delicious." Eriol commented as he took a bit of his breakfast.

Tomoyo smiled. "Thank you. I cooked it myself."

Eriol looked surprised. He had presumed that living in this enormous mansion Tomoyo would have her own chief. There was no need for a person to cook or spend any of their time with the house chorus if they were wealthy. Although Eriol had no chief or maids working in his own mansion, he relied on his magic to help him with those trivial tasks, but he was sure Tomoyo was a normal human being.

"Is cooking a hobby?" Eriol questioned.

Tomoyo nodded before looking down at her plate. "Something I found to do." She whispered silently.

Eriol caught her words and realized how lonely she was. In this enormous mansion, with no one but her maids to make her company. He wondered where Tomoyo's mother was and why she was not around with her daughter. What about her father? No wonder Tomoyo looked so lost when Eriol first meet her. It also explained why she was so quick in offering him to stay with her at the mansion. All she wanted was some company and something to do, instead of feeling empty and wondering aimlessly through the street.

"Shall we go?" Asked Tomoyo as she wiped her lips with the napkin.

Eriol looked up and smiled at her. "Yes."

As both of them headed towards the door, Tomoyo's cellphone began to ring. Without hesitation, Tomoyo hastily answered. Eriol looked back at the lady as he observed her lips curve into a wide smile. Her expression lightened up and her tone of voice became more cheerful. He noticed her amethyst eyes soften and how she suddenly spoke out the name of the person with such care. Eriol waited for the conversation to end before he proceeded in grabbing their coats.

"Do you mind if we stop by at the coffee shop just three blocks away from here?" Tomoyo asked as she approached him.

Eriol helped her with the coat before answering. "Not at all. Are you meeting a friend?" He asked.

Tomoyo nodded her head with a soft smile. "Yes."

"You sound so cheerful." Eriol commented as he opened the door.

Tomoyo softly blushed. "Am I that obvious?"

He chuckled, "It is not hard to read a person who is in love."

--------------------

Tomoyo lead Eriol along with her through the busy street. He smiled to know that she had a purpose, but her hastiness to get to her destination made Eriol sadly smile. Her actions were just like his own whenever he had to meet Kaho. Now that she was gone, he had no where else to go, no one else to meet. There was no need for him to haste himself to see anyone.

"Eriol hurry up." Spoke Tomoyo as she looked back towards him with anxiousness.

Eriol chuckled. She was like a child, pulling her father towards a toy that she wanted to see or play with. It was funny how Tomoyo was letting him enter her life so easily. She wasn't asking much in return, in fact all she wanted was his friendship and company. There were few that she trusted and few that she really loved.

Eriol found himself tightening his grip around her hand. He was thanking her for trusting him, but most importantly for her friendship as well.

"Tomoyo you can leave me behind, I will catch up with you later." Eriol insisted, for he didn't want to make her late.

Tomoyo shock her head. "No. I won't leave you behind."

Eriol looked up in question.

"I need you with me." Was her reply.

Fear? Was that what he saw in her eyes. "I understand. Lets go then."

Tomoyo smiled again before proceeding through the crowd.

--------------------

"Tomoyo!" Called out a very cheerful voice, as the couple entered the coffee shop.

Tomoyo gazed toward the girl who called her name. Her smile widened as she began her way towards the table, not once letting go of Eriol's hand. As they approached, her grip around his hand began to tighten, as Eriol noticed how her eyes trembled.

"Sakura, this is Eriol. A friend of mine." Tomoyo introduced. "Eriol this is Sakura. My best friend."

Eriol caught the tenderness in her last words, and knew that this cheerful and happy girl was the one special person Tomoyo would give all her happiness to. He smiled towards Sakura, who smiled back, oblivious towards Tomoyo's feeling towards her.

"Nice to meet you, Sakura."

"Nice to meet you too. Sit down, please. I ordered some cake. We can all share, since it's a big slice." Sakura spoke.

They took their seats. "Sakura." Tomoyo proceeded. "What was the big news you wanted to tell me."

Sakura's eyes sparkled as her cheeks slowly turned red. "You know that Syaoran will be moving back to Hong Kong, right?"

Tomoyo nodded her head as her eyes slowly began to glow with hope. Although it was selfish of her part, she was glad to know that Sakura would have time to be with her from now on, since Syaoran will be moving away from Japan. But something told Tomoyo that things would not be as she wished. There was this fear inside of her that made her tremble, but yet she hoped.

"Syaoran wants me to move with him to Hong Kong. I can transfer and attend the same school as Sayoran. My father gave me the permission and I have decided that I will go with him, but I also want to know your opinion." Sakura spoke.

It was undeniable, Eriol could feel that Sakura was in love with Syaoran just by the way she spoke, but he also knew what Tomoyo was feeling right now. He knew she was breaking down inside. The same way he was breaking down when he lost Kaho.

"I think it's great." Was all Tomoyo could manage to say, as Eriol watched her place a fake smile upon her face.

It didn't suite her well that smile. Eriol quickly then stood up. "Sakura I'm sorry, but I need to take my leave." He then looked at Tomoyo. "You didn't forget your promise did you?"

Sakura looked questioningly at Tomoyo, who caught up with Eriol and replied. "Sakura, sorry, but I did promise to help. I need to go."

"But you barely got here." Sakura protest.

Tomoyo flinched to see her sadden. "I'm really sorry Sakura."

Eriol quickly then took Tomoyo's hand and pulled her along with him out of the coffee shop. Tomoyo did not protest and followed Eriol outside into the crowd as her vision began to blur and her mind wondered somewhere else.

-----------------

Tomoyo silently cried, while she walked without having a clue where they were heading to. She had lost track of time. She did not know what was happening around her, all she could hear was those words that rolled out of Sakura's mouth.

"How could you say that so easily, Sakura?" Tomoyo whispered to herself in sadness.

"Please sit." Spoke a voice and she obeyed before looking towards Eriol who took a seat beside her at a park bench.

Tomoyo looked around and knew where they were. In the Penguin park. The place where she used to play when she was a small child, as for Eriol, it was the first place where he woke up when he landed.

"Thank you. You saved my life again." Tomoyo whispered as tears suddenly started to merge.

"Tomoyo. Please don't cry." He spoke, sadden to see her in such misery.

"I don't know what else to do. I loved her for such a long time. I gave my happiness away to see her happy and yet it's not enough. How much longer do I have to push myself in order to be with Sakura? How much do I have to go to be happy?" Tomoyo questioned as her sobs intensified.

Eriol hurt, slowly embraced her in his warms arms. "Tomoyo, you reached your limits. It is safe to say that you did all you could. Let go. I know it's hard, but you must let go of her. She is no longer in your reach."

"Let go?" Tomoyo questioned.

"Everything happens for a reason." Eriol answered. How ironic his word choices, but yet it sounded so true.

"I don't believe that."

Eriol tightened his embrace. "We met for a reason too. You needed a friend and you found me, the same way as I needed a friend and I found you."

Tomoyo looked up with teary eyes, but through those eyes Eriol knew she was thanking him for his words and especially his support.

----------------------

Eriol soothingly caressed her head as Tomoyo's eyes were slowly closing. It was already late when they returned back home from the park. Eriol had helped Tomoyo up the stairs and into her bedroom. Although she felt weak and tired, Tomoyo felt better talking and crying out her feelings. She was really thankful for having Eriol's help, without him she didn't know who else she could turn to.

"I'm sorry. We didn't get to search for Kaho today." Tomoyo softly whispered in regret.

"It's fine. there is no reason for you to apologize, as long as you feel better." Eriol replied back.

Tomoyo softly smiled, before her eyes completely closed. Eriol looked around and realized that in this enormous mansion lived a lonely lady. He softly brushed her bangs away from her face and leaned forward to plant a kiss on her forehead.

"You don't need to hide your feelings to make someone else happy." Eriol whispered as he sadly smiled at the beautiful lady. "I won't let you be hurt anymore. So don't pretend."

------------------

Tomoyo woke up in a warm embrace as she found her head leaning against Eriol's chest. Shocked, she quickly sat up and found herself blushing in such a compromising situation. She then slowly gazed toward the gentleman. A smile graced her face to see how peaceful and innocent Eriol looked while sleeping. Tomoyo slowly brushed his hair away from his eyes, which had suddenly opened.

"Good morning, did I wake you up?" Eriol greeted with a lazy smile.

Tomoyo chuckled. "Not at all. Just surprised to find you here."

"I suddenly fell asleep."

Tomoyo's gaze soften as she found herself asking. "Did you sleep well? You look much lighter."

Eriol smiled. "I had a good dream." He answered, but then sadly added. "I was no longer alone."

Tomoyo looked at him questioningly. "Is something wrong?"

Eriol chuckled. "Nothings wrong. I'm a bit worried, that's all." He then stretched and got off from the bed. "I'll leave you to get yourself ready."

Tomoyo nodded and watched him leave, as Eriol closed the door behind him while wondering why he had dreamed about Tomoyo, instead of Kaho.

------------------

Tomoyo smiled as she handed the piece of paper towards Eriol. She laughed at his surprised expression.

"I am amused at how easy it was." Eriol commented before looking down at the paper.

There it was the address where Kaho lived. Tomoyo had taken Eriol to her mother's company, where she cunningly convinced the staff member to help her research a "potential" client for the company. Although they didn't get much of Kaho's information, they obtained enough to help them out. Tomoyo watched as a mixture of feelings swarmed inside of Eriol's azure eyes.

She softly placed her hand on top of his and smiled. "Don't worry. I'm here to help you remember?"

Eriol looked up and smiled back. "How can I forget. Come on let's go."

With that said both of them headed out of the building.

-------------------------

It was a small yellow house with a beautiful garden. Eriol smiled and recalled how Kaho used to love her garden that they had grown together in their backyard. Maybe she wouldn't be so different from the Kaho he knew, but he wondered if the outcome would be as he had intended to be. There was a chance she wouldn't even recognize him, after all he was in a different time zone.

Tomoyo slowly pushed him forward towards the door and gave him a encouraging smile, just like before.

Eriol found his hands linked with her hands. He softly smiled. Funny how it became a habit for them to hold hands whenever they walked together.

Heaving an anxious sigh, Eriol slowly pressed the doorbell, and waited for a reply. Tomoyo tightened her grip around his hand, making him chuckled.

"Why are you nervous?" Eriol asked with a soft smile.

Tomoyo blushed. "I am nervous for you." He chuckled some more before hearing the door knob turn.

The couple gazed toward the door and there stood a gentleman that reflected Eriol in every aspect. Shocked Eriol stepped back, as well as the gentleman who suddenly gazed in amazement.

Tomoyo gasped. "Two Eriols? How?"

"Honey, who is that?" Asked a very familiar voice, as Eriol slowly gazed inside the house to find a woman emerge.

There she was, exactly as he remembered her. Kaho, the woman he loved, but somehow he wasn't that thrilled to see her again.

"Kaho." Eriol whispered in longing as he paced forward without any hesitation, but a hand had prevented him from moving any closer.

"I don't know who you are, or why you look exactly like me, but if you don't leave I will call the police." Spoke the gentleman that looked exactly like Eriol.

Eriol backed away and realized that this wasn't his period. Kaho who gasped in surprised, questioned. "How do you know my name? Who are you?"

Eriol's heart stabbed with hurt. How could he be so stupid. She looked at him with such surprise and nothingness, that he felt empty himself. This was not his Kaho, she belonged to someone else.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but happy birthday Kaho! I was sent here by your friends to wish you a happy birthday. They hired my company and asked me to dress up like Eriol and wish you a happy birthday."

Kaho laughed. "Those girls. The are really silly!"

The gentleman laughed as well. "I'm sorry to threaten you, it's just surprising how well you dressed up like me."

Eriol faked a laugh. "It is my job. Well, happy birthday again." With that said, Eriol turned around and left.

Tomoyo quickly followed him behind, and watched Kaho smile and reenter her house with the man she held hands and adoringly laughed with.

------------------------------

Eriol found himself being embraced by Tomoyo, as he hugged her against him with such might that Tomoyo had difficulty breathing. There they were in her bedroom, sitting on her bed, but this time she was soothing Eriol.

"Destiny. Is this what Spinel keeps telling me about? Why do I have to lose to destiny?" Eriol spoke out in pain.

"I am surprised." Tomoyo whispered.

"The fact that there is another me or the fact that I let her go so easily?" Eriol questioned.

Tomoyo shock her head. "She wasn't there for you to take. That other Eriol was happy with her, if you took her away, you would make 'yourself' miserable."

Eriol clutched her tighter. "I know, but what I don't understand is how in this period Kaho is alive, and in my time she is dead?"

"Like you said before, things happen for a reason." Tomoyo answered back. "You persist to find Kaho, when in fact there is a reason for you to lose her."

"What reason?" Eriol asked almost in anger.

"I don't know." Tomoyo whispered in guilt to give him that answer.

Eriol looked up at her eyes. "I have nothing else left, is destiny cruel enough to leave me alone?"

Tomoyo shock her head. "It's not like that Eriol."

"Then what?!" He found himself shouting. "I have no one to go back home to! No one else to love!"

Tomoyo realized that he was as lonely as she was in this world.

Tomoyo hugged him. "So come back home to me. I need you. I need your support." She whispered in a trembling voice.

Eriol looked down at her and found himself guilty for hurting her. He then kissed her head before embracing Tomoyo tightly.

Eriol didn't know what it was, but the feeling of comfort settled down inside of him. They were happy with each other. That was a fact, but something small was still developing inside of them. They needed each others company. From loneliness they meet, and from loneliness they would connect. It was weird this feeling, but it was hard to tell weather it was love or not, but for now it was enough to make them bond.

Tomoyo looked up at him and whispered. "Is this destiny too?"

Eriol shock his head. "I don't know. I am tired to understand fate."

She smiled as Eriol leaned against her chest and closed his eyes. His arms circled her waste, as Tomoyo found herself cupping his head with her arms. She softly planted a kiss upon his head.

"How long will this last?" Tomoyo found herself asking and fearing the answer.

Eriol hugged her tighter. "As long as you want."

Tomoyo surprised found her answer slipping out of her lips before she could even think twice. "Forever."

Eriol quickly looked up. "What did you say?"

Tomoyo blushed as she gazed away from his eyes and backed away. "I mean. I'm not sure yet."

Eriol pushed her back into his arms. "Tell me Tomoyo. I can't not be played anymore. I'm tired."

She looked into his longing eyes, and knew that he wanted to hear the truth, for he needed her words to sooth him now. She knew Eriol was searching in her the things he had lost.

"I need you Eriol to stay with me forever." She spoke clearly into his ears.

His azure eyes softened as a smile graced his handsome face. He dug his head into her neck and kissed her several times, before tracing his lips up and onto her waiting lips.

TBC  



End file.
